Fearless and Mine
by superstar1030
Summary: random song fics to songs from taylor swift's cd's Mine and Fearless. just a little somthing i came up with on the car ride home from school. Bade Tori jelously and Cade friendship oh and Andre crushing on Jade?
1. Love Story

I do NOT own victorious or any songs I use

Cat's Pov

It was the Friday night Jam and everyone was singing love song because it's Valentine's Day! OH MY GOD VALENTINES DAY AND MY LAST NAME IS VALENTINE! Well anyways Jade and Beck were singing a duet.

Jade: We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>And the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On a balcony in summer air

Beck: See the lights  
>See the make up, the costumes<br>I see you make your way through the audience  
>And say hello, little did I know<p>

Jade: That you were Beck, you were throwing pebbles  
>And my daddy said stay away from Jadelyn<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you please don't go, and I said<p>

Beckett take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<p>

Beck: So I sneak move out to an Rv to see you  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes  
>Escape this town for a little while<p>

Jade: 'Cause you were Beck , I was a scarlet letter  
>And my daddy said stay away from Jadelyn<br>But you were everything to me  
>I was begging you please don't go and I said<p>

Beckett take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<p>

Beck save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
>This love is difficult, but it's real<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<br>Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around<br>My faith in you is fading  
>When I met you in the Asphalt café , and I said<p>

Beck please save me I've been feeling so alone  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come<br>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring<p>

And said, marry me Jade  
>You'll never have to be alone<br>I love you and that's all I really know  
>I talked to your dad, go pick out a Black dress<br>It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you<p>

Wow that was good. HAHA LOOK a butterfly.

**Okay I know a little boring but the next chapter will be better. Thanks!**

**-Lucy**


	2. Hey Beck

**I do NOT own Victorious**

Beck's Pov

For our singing class we had to sing duets while fighting in a song Tori and Jade got paired together. I was blushing as they sang

_Tori: Hey Beck, I know looks can be deceiving  
>But I know I saw a light in you<br>And as we walked we were talking  
>I didn't say half the things I wanted to<em>

_Jade: Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
>I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold<br>Hey Beck, boy, you might have me believing  
>I don't always have to be alone<em>

_Tori: 'Cause I can't help it if he looks like an angel  
>Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so<br>Jade: Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
>Can't help it if there's no one else<br>Mmm, I can't help myself_

Jade kissed me during the incremental break__

_Jade: Hey Beck, I've been holding back this feeling  
>So I got some things to say to you<br>Tori: I've seen it all, so I thought  
>But I never seen nobody shine the way you do<em>

_Jade:The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
>It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change<br>Hey Beck, why are people always leaving?  
>I think you and I should stay the same<em>

_Tori:'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
>Jade:Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so<br>Tori:Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
>Jade:Can't help it if there's no one else<br>Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Tori:They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
>Why aren't you here tonight?<br>I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
>And pull me near and shine, shine, shine<em>

_Jade:Hey Beck, I could give you fifty reasons  
>Why I should be the one you choose<br>Both: All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
>But would they write a song for you?<em>

_Both:I can't help it if you look like an angel  
>Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so<br>Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
>Can't help it if there's no one else<br>Mmm, I can't help myself_

_If you look like an angel  
>Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so<br>Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
>Can't help it if there's no one else<br>Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Myself  
>Can't help myself<br>I can't help myself_  
>Then I got up on the stage in the middle of the girls looked at Tori shook my head then Kissed Jade. Tori looked shocked but hello Jade was MY girlfriend <p>

**Please review! Thanks**

**-Lucy**


	3. The way I loved you

Beck and Jade broke up they are both in perfect relationships Jade with Andre Beck and Tori

**Don't worry. I absalutly HATE Bori. If Bori becomes real I will stop watching the show witch would sad because it's my favorite.**

**I do Not own Victorious or any of the songs I use**

Jade's Pov

I was I singing class drinking a coffee telling Cat to shut up. I wish Andre was in this class with me but when I signed up for it I was still dating Beck. Our teacher was assigning a project. "Okay so you're going to be in partners and your going to sing a song together about your relationship" he said. Please be Cat please be Cat. "Cat and Robbie". Dang. Not Tori Not Tori. "Tori and Sinjin" ha-ha. "Beck and Jade" I spit out my Coffee. The bell rang for lunch. I got my food and went to my regular table. A few months ago my table would be Andre, Vega, Cat, Robbie, Beck, and me but ever since the break up it's Andre, cat and I at one table and Beck Tori and Robbie at another. I think Cat wants us back to sitting together yeah like that's gonna happen.

One new text

From: Beck

To: Jade

Want 2 come over 2night to pick out a song

From: Jade

To: Beck

Whatever

That night I went to Becks and walked up to his RV. I opened the door and went in. "come in" he said sarcastically. "so what song do you want to do" I asked coldly. "Well it's supposed to be about our relationship" he said. "NO REALLY!" I said sarcastically. "There are a lot of songs about our uh situation" he said. "ok wait what's that?" I said pointing to a picture next to his bed. "Shoot sorry I usually take it down when people come over" he said. It was a picture of us on our first date. He was 14 and I was 13. "I have an idea!" he said. "what" I asked. "your relationship with Andre how do you feel about it" he said. "what does that have to do with anything" I said. "just answer" he snapped. "it's good Andre's really sweet but sometimes I feel like it's like it's…" I started. "too perfect" asked Beck. I nodded I have the perfect song.

Beck: _She is sensible and so incredible  
>And all my single friends are jealous<br>She says everything I need to hear and it's like  
>I couldn't ask for anything better<em>

Me: _He opens up my door and I get into his car  
>And he says, you look beautiful tonight<br>And I feel perfectly fine_

Both: _But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
>And kissin' in the rain<br>And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
>You're so in love that you act insane<br>And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone  
>It's a roller-coaster kinda rush<br>And I never knew I could feel that much  
>And that's the way I loved you<em>

Beck: _She respects my space and never makes me wait  
>And she calls exactly when he says he will<br>_

_Me: He's close to my mother  
>Talks business with my father<br>He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable_

Both: _But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
>And kissin' in the rain<br>And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
>You're so in love that you act insane<br>And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone  
>It's a roller-coaster kinda rush<br>And I never knew I could feel that much  
>And that's the way I loved you<em>

_Me: He can't see the smile I'm fakin'  
>And my heart's not breakin'<br>'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all_

Beck: _And you were wild and crazy  
>Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated<br>Got away by some mistake and now_

I looked into his eyes I was tearing up! I never do that.__

_Me:I'll be screamin' and fightin'  
>And kissin' in the rain<br>It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
>I'm so in love that I acted insane<br>And that's the way I loved you  
><em>Both: _Breakin' down and comin' undone  
>It's a roller-coaster kinda rush<br>And I never knew I could feel that much  
>And that's the way I loved you<em>

_And that's the way I loved you  
>I never knew I could feel that much<br>And that's the way I loved you_

Tears were coming down my face by the time we finished. He kissed me! I kissed back I felt like old times. We decided we would get back together only one problem Vega and Andre.

At school

We sang the song for the class. He kissed me again. I smiled Vega looked shocked. "Did you break up with her yet" I whispered. "That was the breakup" he said. "Aww you did it in front of the whole class" I said. I kissed him. The bell rang. I kissed Beck. "JADE!" yelled Tori. "What" I said. "Kissing your EX-boyfriend" I replied and went back making out with Beck


End file.
